


So Much Better

by Batkate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, leading to the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick older!Mazahs drabble. "This has to be a dream. It has to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "kiss along the hips."

_This has to be a dream. It has to be_ , he thought as fingertips skimmed his side. It had to be a dream because this is how it always started in his dreams … the ones where he'd wake up in a sweat with a hard-on. Her lips kissed his bare chest, moving ever lower and his breath hitched when she started sucking on a spot just above his navel. She was older that him (23 to his 19) … so many more years experience. But after seven years of fantasizing in increasing imagination and her cleavage sitting so nicely on his thighs and her ruby red lips now at his lucky, lucky hipbones—

"So much better," he sighed out.

"What was that?" Zatanna eyed him. Billy looked down on her, his hand pushing her lovely hair away.

"This is so much better than my dreams," he whispered.

Her pretty lips curved into a smile, first bright and wide before turning mischievous.

"Ekat sih srexob ffo."


End file.
